Anjos e Demônios
by mih ciccone
Summary: [CAP. 2 ON] Nenhum de nós é totalmente bom ou ruim. Nenhum de nós é totalmente santo. Mas todos nós temos direito de sermos felizes. [época dos marotos]
1. Trailler

**Uma garota nova...**

_- Olá, meu nome é Angela Bodoision. Posso sentar aqui?_

**...pode mudar a vida de muitas pessoas.**

_Lílian sentiu uma pontada de raiva, mas simplesmente ignorou. Todos os outros se apresentaram, os garotos sempre com sorrisos que mostravam segundas intenções com a novata. Mas ela nem ao menos corou. Parecia nem perceber, e isso fascinava ainda mais os Marotos._

**...pode despertar paixões.**

_...pegou a mão dela, sentindo um calafrio por todo o corpo. A garota corou e olhou para ele com doçura._

**...pode trazer ciúmes.**

_Sirius e Angela se beijavam delicadamente, e o jovem Potter não poderia desejar mais estar no lugar do amigo._

**...pode trazer dúvidas.**

_- Não sei se você percebeu quem ela beijou primeiro. Ou será que você não ouviu ela gemendo quando estava lá comigo? Admita, você não tem chances._

**...pode criar amizades.**

_- Sabe, Lil. Eu nunca tive uma amiga assim. E nada vai superar isso._

_Lílian a olhou perplexa e simplesmente sorriu. O que diria a amiga ao saber tudo que ela sentia?_

**E pode simplesmente trazer a certeza do amor.**

_- Tiago, eu sei que você pode gostar... dela. Mas eu te amo desde sempre e só percebi isso quando vi que poderia te perder._

_Tiago ficou perplexo e simplesmente a beijou._

**Afinal, todos temos dentro de nós...**

_**Anjos e Demônios**_

_uma fic por Mih Ciccone**  
**_


	2. Angela Bodoision

_N/A: Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer as reviews sobre o trailler. Bom este é o primeiro capítulo, e quem já leu (Milly) gostou. Então aproveitem._

* * *

"Queridos alunos, sei que não é comum, porém temos uma nova aluna no sétimo ano. Espero que todos sejam compreensivos com ela e a ajudem nas dificuldades. Seu nome é Angela Bodoision". 

A notícia repentina surpreendeu a todos. Principalmente os Grifinórios, quando o Chapéu Seletor abriu a boca e pronunciou um sonoro "Grifinória". A jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, caminhou sorrindo até a mesa e disse ao grupinho que julgou o mais adequado:

- Olá, meu nome é Angela Bodoision. Posso sentar aqui?

Os outros trocaram olhares até que uma garota ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. Angela sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Bom, bem vinda a Grifinória. E a propósito, meu nome é Lílian Evans.

Um belo garoto de cabelos castanhos desarrumados sorriu para a novata.

- E eu sou Sirius.

E os olhos azuis de Sirius acompanharam o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Os outros garotos também sorriam, admirando a bela Angela.

- Bom, e eu me chamo Tiago Potter. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

No fim da frase, Tiago dirigiu um olhar sedutor a Angela. Lílian sentiu uma pontada de raiva, mas simplesmente ignorou. Todos os outros se apresentaram, os garotos sempre com sorrisos que mostravam segundas intenções com a novata. Mas ela nem ao menos corou. Parecia nem perceber, e isso fascinava ainda mais os Marotos.

Logo as travessas de ouro encheram-se de comida, e todos saciaram sua fome, satisfeitos por voltarem a Hogwarts. Angela sorria sem parar, e vez que outra, fazia um comentário admirado sobre algo, como o teto encantado.

Ao fim do jantar, Lílian chamou os garotos do primeiro ano, já que era monitora, e pouco a pouco todos se levantaram e foram para suas salas comunais, exceto Angela, Sirius e Tiago.

- Então Angela... – começou Tiago.

- Por favor, me chame de Angie. – ela interrompeu.

- Angie... Vamos subir? – Sirius convidou?

A garota sorriu, e os acompanhou. Enquanto subiam as escadas, os dois garotos lançavam olhares cheios de desejo para a garota. Quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, perceberam que não tinham a menor idéia da senha.

- E agora meninos?

- Bom, Angie, acho que teremos que esperar alguém sair ou que alguém que saiba a senha chegue. – Tiago falou.

- Bom, Pontas, por que não vamos esperar na Sala Precisa? – sugeriu Sirius, parecendo interessado em ficar horas ao lado de Angie.

- É uma boa idéia Almofadinhas. Vem com a gente, Angie. – e Tiago pegou a mão dela, sentindo um calafrio por todo o corpo. A garota corou e olhou para ele com doçura. O trio caminhou sorrateiro até o sétimo andar, onde pararam na frente de uma parede de pedra.

Tiago passou na frente da parede por três vezes, pensando com força. "Quero um lugar confortável para esperar e não ser interrompido". Na terceira vez, uma porta de madeira surgiu, e os três entraram, deparando-se com uma sala muito confortável.

Havia uma espécie de um grande colchão quadrado sobre um estrado de madeira. Sobre o colchão estavam uma colcha e várias almofadas. A sala era iluminada por velas, e haviam também três pufes baixos. Também estava servido um fumegante chá com bolachas. Angie olhou para tudo aquilo e sorriu.

Os dois garotos, que tinham ficado para trás, sorriram satisfeitos em ver a felicidade de Angie. Ela tirou a capa, e revelou um corpo belíssimo, escultural e curvilíneo. Ambos ficaram extasiados.

Enquanto Sirius e Tiago tiravam as capas, Angie deitou-se no grande colchão.

- Meninos, é perfeita. Venham aqui.

Os dois caminharam lentamente até a garota e sentaram-se, um de cada lado dela. Angie beijou a bochecha deles, e ambos coraram.

Sirius sussurrou o nome da garota, e ela apenas jogou-se para trás, deitando-se. Num gesto rápido, Sirius deitou ao lado dela e começou a mexer nos cabelos de Angie, a qual gemeu baixinho. Tiago não tardou a fazer o mesmo, e os três ficaram ali por um bom tempo.

De repente Tiago resolveu beber um pouco de chá, e nos instantes em que este estava de costas, Sirius aproveitou e beijou o pescoço da garota, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse e virasse o rosto, encarando-o.

- Sirius Black. – ela sussurrou, mexendo nos cabelos do moreno.

Tiago olhou para trás e não pode evitar o que acontecia. Sirius e Angela se beijavam delicadamente, e o jovem Potter não poderia desejar mais estar no lugar do amigo. Mas quando os dois se separaram, Angie apenas levantou-se e beijou Tiago nos lábios de leve.

Os dois ficaram perplexos e ao mesmo tempo excitados. Aquela garota despertava os sentimentos mais diferentes que eles jamais haviam sentido. Talvez fosse por isso que os dois não se importaram com o que acontecera, e pareciam dopados.

Angela olhou no relógio e concluiu que deveriam voltar para a Sala Comunal, afinal já era tarde e não era seguro que ficassem ali. Sirius e Tiago olharam decepcionados para ela, mas concordaram. Eles saíram, um a um da sala e se encaminharam para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, onde Lilian Evans e Marlene McKinnon esperavam aflitas.

- Onde é que vocês três estavam? – Lilian gritou, seguida por um "Shh" de Marlene.

- Desculpa, Lilian, foi minha culpa. Nós ficamos conversando no Salão Principal e nos atrasamos. Quando chegamos aqui, nós não sabíamos a senha e ninguém poderia nos dizer. Então fomos esperar numa tal de Sala Precisa e estávamos lá até agora, conversando. Desculpa mesmo por ter roubado os seus amigos. Eu prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. – Angela respondeu, em um tom de voz baixo, mas mesmo assim audível.

- Lil, é melhor a gente dizer a senha e ir dormir. Já é tarde e amanhã temos aula. Deixe esses imbecis de lado. – concluiu Marlene. Depois de dizer "imbecis", percebeu o que tinha dito e virou-se para Angela – Ah, não é pra você. É que esses dois são muito infantis.

Lilian concordou e virou-se para o quadro.

- Asereje. – a ruivinha disse. _(N/A: morrendo de rir da senha)_

O quadro abriu-se e os cinco jovens entraram na sala comunal. Separaram-se e subiram para os dormitórios, Angie seguindo as duas outras.

As três vestiram os pijamas e deitaram-se. Angela ficou olhando paro o teto até dormir.

_Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino da Grifinória..._

- Então Pontas, o que você achou dela?

- Merlim... Ela é uma delícia. – Tiago sorriu maroto.

- É verdade. Ela dá no chinelo de todas as garotas da Grifinória.

- Você acha Almofadinhas?

- Com certeza. Se você prefere a Lil, deixe a Angie pra mim.

- Pfff... A Evans? Ela realmente é bonita, mas a Angela é muito mais. E não vou deixar ela pra ninguém. Ela simplesmente vai ser minha, Almofadinhas.

- Pontas, tão inocente... Não sei se você percebeu quem ela beijou primeiro. Ou será que você não ouviu ela gemendo quando estava lá comigo? Admita, você não tem chances.

- Vamos ver, Black, vamos ver...

A notícia de que Angela, Tiago e Sirius haviam sumido por cerca de duas horas na noite anterior se espalhou com incrível rapidez. Alguns consideravam a nova aluna apenas mais uma inocente que caía nas teias dos dois. A história estava tão deturpada que em algumas versões Angela e os dois marotos tinham sumido por toda a noite.

O fato é que, de manhã, quando Angela apareceu na Sala Comunal, lhe foram lançados diversos olhares, mas ela simplesmente ignorou e foi tomar seu café da manhã junto a Lílian Evans e Marlene McKinnon.

As três desceram em silêncio até o Salão Principal, sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória e comiam em silêncio quando Lílian resolveu falar.

- Angela, eu queria te pedir pra você tomar mais cuidado se quiser continuar andando comigo e com a Lene. Porque todo mundo em Hogwarts acha que você, o Potter e o Black estão tendo um romance a três.

- Lílian, desculpe mesmo. Eu juro que não aconteceu nada. Eu mal os conheço. Mas eu simplesmente fui com eles porque me pareceu certo. Achei que não teria problema nem renderia tantas fofocas se eu fosse esperar na Sala Precisa com eles... Mas agora eu vejo que eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

- Espera aí, Lílian. Como que ela ia saber que os dois são os mais galinhas de Hogwarts? Tá certo que ela não é inocente, mas também não tem toda culpa. Quer dizer, ela é uma garota bonita e eles se sentiram atraídos. Eu até acharia estranho se eles não tentassem pegar ela. – disse Marlene, entrando no assunto.

Angela concordou com a cabeça e ficou esperando uma resposta de Lílian.

- Bom, eles vão esquecer logo. Só toma cuidado com o que vai fazer. Os marotos são perigosos Angela.

- Ai Lil, você fala como se eles matassem gente pelos corredores.

- Claro que não, Lene, mas é melhor a gente alertar a Angela sobre as artimanhas deles.

- A propósito, me chamem de Angie. É menos formal.

- Tudo bem, Angie. Se é assim, pode me chamar de Lene.

- Tá. Me chama de Lil, fica melhorzinho que Lílian. Ou Lily também.

- Sério, que bom que vocês me aceitaram pra andar com vocês.

As três riram e Lil concluiu.

- Ai Angie, assim parece que a gente é "O" grupo seleto de Hogwarts e que você fez testes horríveis pra andar conosco.

- Não é isso Lil... É que eu achei que vocês e toda Hogwarts iam me achar uma vagabunda.

- Nada a ver. – disse Marlene – Só porque você sumiu com os pegadores de Hogwarts. – ela riu enquanto falava, mas Lil lhe interrompeu.

- Olha meninas, tá muito bom o papo, mas a gente vai acabar se atrasando pra aula.

* * *

_N/A: Duas coisinhas mais. A primeira é que eu vou postar o segundo capítulo se receber cinco reviews sobre este aqui. A não ser que demore 2 semanas para completar sete reviews. Aí eu posto._

_A segunda coisa é agrdacer às The Black Pixies e a Washed Soul pelas reviews. E que o primeiro capítulo tá aqui, em mãos ;)_

_E a última coisa (opa, não eram só duas) é um treixinho do próximo capítulo, para deixar com água na boca... _

**_O resto da aula transcorria normalmente quando um bilhetinho pousou no colo de Angela. Ela desdobrou com cuidado, sem fazer barulho e encontrou cinco palavras. _**

****

_**Campo de Quadribol, sete horas.** _

_Rá. Quem será ein? Possíveis respostas no próximo capítulo. Que será postado em breve, como eu já disse. _


	3. Paixão Súbita e um Pedaço de Pergaminho

_**N/A:** Capítulo dois pra vocês. Aproveitem._

O tempo passara muito rápido desde a manhã em que Lílian, Marlene e Angela decidiram serem amigas. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o Dia das Bruxas, e as três eram inseparáveis. Por sua vez, os Marotos continuavam sempre aprontando e agitando Hogwarts. Sirius e Tiago seguiam tentando, sempre que podiam, investir em Angela, mas ela sempre os dispensava. Assim as coisas seguiam no castelo, sem maiores ocorrências.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, as três garotas estavam na sala comunal, conversando e fazendo as tarefas.

- Sério, às vezes eu odeio o Slughorn. Olha todo o dever que ele passou. Acho que eu vou tirar um T nos N.I.E.M.S de Poções. T de trasgo. – reclamou Angela.

- Ai Angie, não é tão difícil. Vem cá que eu te ajudo. – Lilly se ofereceu, uma vez que era excelente em Poções.

- Bom, se a Lilly diz que é fácil então é impossível. Só porque ela tem um cérebro mais privilegiado na área de Poções... Sério Angie, não vai por ela. – Marlene riu.

- É, eu sei, Lene. Quem sabe eu convenço ela a fazer pra mim.

- Ei Angie, espera aí. Eu vou te EXPLICAR. E eu tô dizendo, não é tão difícil. Simplesmente parem de encher e prestem atenção. Você também, Lene, que eu só vou explicar uma vez.

- Tá bom senhora Lily "ótima em poções" Evans.

As três riram e continuaram a estudar, quando Sirius chegou.

- Meninas, desculpem se estou interrompendo, mas eu preciso muito falar com a Lily. – ele falou.

- Sirius! Justo a nossa professorinha? – Angie riu.

- Eu já volto. – Lilly acompanhou Sirius até um canto mais afastado, onde não havia ninguém.

Sirius ficou olhando para Lily por algum tempo e depois começou a falar.

- Sabe Lilly. Eu queria te pedir ajuda. Porque desde que eu vi a Angie eu me apaixonei por ela.

- Sirius... Você não era apaixonado pela Lene?

- Eu... É, bem como você disse, eu **era**... Mas agora que eu conheci a Angela. Ela é o que eu sempre sonhei...

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu sei o que é amor, Lily. E eu não posso arriscar, eu preciso dela. Eu simplesmente não suportaria se ela ficasse com o meu melhor amigo.

Lílian se surpreendeu quando Sirius terminou a frase. O melhor amigo de Sirius... Era Tiago.

- O que você quer dizer com essa história da Angie ficar com o seu melhor amigo?

- Ora, eu não sou o único que está louquinho por ela. O Tiago também tá babando por ela. Então eu preciso que você me ajude. Eu simplesmente amo ela, mais do que jamais amei ninguém. Sério, eu me casaria com ela. Lily, você **tem** que me ajudar.

- Sirius... Eu não sei o que dizer. Bom, eu não posso impor nada pra ela. Mas vou pensar em alguma coisa. Afinal, antes você que o Tiago, né?

Sirius apenas sorriu e subiu para o dormitório masculino. Lílian ficou olhando o moreno sumir através da porta e voltou à mesa de estudo, bastante perturbada. "Então quer dizer que o Tiago gosta dela?", ela pensou. Porém depois reclamou consigo mesmo, percebendo que pouco se importava com quem o Potter estava. "Será mesmo, Lílian?", uma pequena parte do seu cérebro perguntou, mas ela ignorou a possibilidade.

- O que ele queria, Lil? – Marlene perguntou.

- Bem... Ele queria me pedir ajuda.

- Pra que, podemos saber? – Angela indagou, largando de vez as tarefas de Poções.

- Bom, o Sirius gosta de você, Angie. E queria ajuda para te conquistar. – Lilly despejou, sem detalhes algum.

As expressões de Angie e Lene, ao ouvir Lílian, foram similares. As duas simplesmente ficaram em estado de choque. Marlene, porque achava que era impossível Sirius esquecê-la de uma hora para outra, e Angela, simplesmente, por não esperar aquilo. A garota escondeu-se atrás da cabeleira loira, tentando omitir a face corada.

As três ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, esperando que a sensação esquisita que sentiam passassem. Lílian simplesmente não sabia o que pensar, uma vez que não teria mais Potter sempre a convidando para sair e não decidira se isso era bom ou ruim, porque no fundo, sabia que gostava dele. Marlene porque sempre soube que Sirius a amava, e mudar isso na sua cabeça era mais complexo do que o dever de Poções. E Angela porque Sirius era um belo rapaz, e estava totalmente apaixonado por ela. Por mais que soubesse que estava um clima estranho entre as três por causa disso, a loirinha estava muito feliz.

O silêncio foi interrompido por Marlene, que pediu licença e subiu para o dormitório, seguida por Lily. Então Angie ficou sentada sozinha, imaginando o porquê de tal reação das outras.

Na cabeça dela, as amigas deveriam ter ficado felizes por ela. Quer dizer, Sirius Black apaixonado? Lembrando que ele era o maior galinha de Hogwarts junto com Tiago, e ele estava... Desistindo de tudo por ela? Era realmente assombroso. Porém Marlene e Lílian pareciam mais chocadas, no mau sentido, do que felizes por Angela. "Deixa", Angela pensou, "amanhã eu falo com elas".

Cansada, a garota levantou-se, guardou os livros e pergaminhos na mochila e subiu para o dormitório. Angela sentou na cama e fechou as cortinas ao seu redor. Fechou os olhos, e perdeu noção do tempo.

- Angie! Angie! Acorda. Sério, eu não acredito, essa garota ganha de você no sono pesado.

- Marlene... Acho que a gente vai ter que conjurar um balde de água pra acordar a Angie.

- Não Lil. Ela já vai acordar. – Marlene encheu o pulmão e gritou – ACORDA ANGELA!

Angie abriu os olhos, atordoada pelo grito de Marlene e simplesmente sorriu ao ver que estavam sozinhas no dormitório.

- Angela, hoje você está parecendo a Lil. Sério, nós não somos alienígenas anoréxicos. Desse modo, levante-se, vista-se e vamos descer para o Salão Principal para comer alguma coisa.

- A gente corre risco de perder a aula de Poções.

A recém acordada olhou para as amigas e simplesmente fez o que lhe pediam, porque se contestasse seria pior e ela ainda temia um possível balde d'água.

As três comeram incrivelmente rápido e correram em direção às masmorras. A aula de Poções era a favorita de Lilly, e a mais odiada pelas outras duas. Não só pelo fato delas não simpatizarem com o Professor Slughorn, mas pelo fato que a aula era conjunta com a Sonserina.

Já para os Marotos, ter aula conjunta com a Sonserina era diversão garantida. Isso significava dois tempos de brincadeiras com Severo Snape. Quando Lílian, Marlene e Angela chegaram, depararam-se com uma cena bastante comum.

- Olha Ranhoso! – brincava Tiago – A Lílian "Defensora dos Fracos e Oprimidos" Evans chegou. Acho que a gente continua a nossa brincadeira depois, não?

- Potter! Pare imediatamente! – Lílian ordenou assim que viu o que se passava.

Enquanto Lílian e Tiago discutiam aos berros e Marlene tentava apartar a briga, Sirius admirava Angela de longe. Ela era inegavelmente bonita, com os cabelos loiros formando delicados cachos no meio das costas e os olhos amendoados sempre doces e gentis. Desde a primeira noite em Hogwarts eles nunca mais haviam se falado muito, mas ele estava se segurando para não ir conversar com ela enquanto os outros assistiam mais uma discussão entre Tiago e Lílian.

Angela, por sua vez, percebia o olhar de Sirius, mas fingia nem notar. Sorria de leve, como se esperasse que ele viesse até ela. Mas os minutos passavam e ele não sorria, não abanava, não dava sinal de vida. Então ela se encostou na parede e passou a observar o trio que discutia. Lílian mantinha-se o mais distante possível de Potter, enquanto Marlene tentava, ao mesmo tempo, acalmar a amiga e ofender o outro. Era sempre assim, ela já sabia. Em alguns segundos, o Professor Slughorn chegaria e os minutos de olhares entre Sirius e ela acabariam. "Como se não tivessem acabado ainda", ela pensou.

- O que está acontecendo? – uma voz firme indagou. Todos simplesmente abriram espaço para o professor passar até Lílian, Tiago e Marlene.

Em um breve espaço de tempo, Lílian explicou o que havia acontecido, o que resultou em alguns pontos a menos para a Grifinória e alguns olhares de censura para Tiago.

O resto da aula transcorria normalmente quando um bilhetinho pousou no colo de Angela. Ela desdobrou com cuidado, sem fazer barulho e encontrou cinco palavras.

_Campo de Quadribol, sete horas._

Ela cutucou de leve Lil e lhe mostrou o bilhete, que apenas sorriu. Curiosa, Angela guardou o bilhete na mochila e continuou a preparar sua Felix Felicis, sem parar de pensar quem seria o autor daquele convite inusitado.

Mas o sorriso de Lílian se desfez assim que ela voltou a se concentrar em sua poção. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela letra, e por mais que não quisesse, estava realmente se importando por ele ter convidado Angie para um encontro. Será que ela deveria contar à Marlene? Sua cabeça rodava de tantas dúvidas, mas ela ainda picava pedaços de ararambóia para sua poção. "É um imbecil mesmo. Mal aparece um rabo de saia e ele já quer abocanhar... Tá, não é um rabo de saia. É a minha amiga". Lílian sentia-se confusa.

Após o fim das aulas daquele dia, Lílian, Marlene e Angela foram para o dormitório das meninas da Grifinória, para que Angie pudesse se arrumar para aquele encontro às escuras. As outras duas davam as sugestões mais absurdas do que a outra deveria vestir ou como deveria prender o cabelo.

- Vocês acham que eu sou uma palhaça? Parem de fazer piada e me ajudem. – Angela ria descontroladamente, sem conseguir passar a imagem de séria que queria.

- E como você quer parecer? Sério, Angie, você tem roupas DEMAIS. Tanto no sentido de quantidade quanto no sentido roupas divinas-maravilhosas-que-me-deixam-a-mais-gostosa. – Marlene riu.

- Eu tenho que ficar bonita, mas não muito. Tenho que ficar arrumada, mas com cara de quem não deu muita bola e veio com qualquer coisa. Tenho que estar sexy, mas não muito porque eu nem sei quem é. E tenho que estar bem natural.

- Angela! – Marlene e Lílian gritaram.

- Sério, **eu não tenho roupa.**

- Angie... Não te estressa, tá? Põe essa blusinha aqui, essa saia e pronto. Vai ficar perfeita. – Marlene sugeriu, apontando uma blusinha que era realmente uma blusinha, uma vez que era minúscula e toda decotada, e uma saia curtíssima.

- Lene! Ela não vai usar isso. É muito curto.

- Ah, sua antiquada. _Ele_ vai babar. Lil acorda, por favor?

Angie por fim aceitou usar a roupa sugerida por Marlene, por mais exageradamente minúscula que fosse. Ela tinha pernas realmente muito bonitas, e não faria mal colocá-las a mostra. Escolheu uma sandália preta de salto médio e olhou-se no espelho. Estava realmente deslumbrante.

- Nossa Angie. Tá um arraso mesmo. Merlin, o cara vai simplesmente pirar. Eu queria ser uma animaga e me transformar numa mosca pra ir lá e cronometrar quanto tempo você vai ficar vestida.

- Marlene. Eu vou ficar _todo_ o tempo vestida. E por sinal, eu já estou atrasada. Me desejem sorte meninas.

- Boa sorte gostosona. – Marlene sorriu.

- Boa sorte Angie. – Lílian riu também.

* * *

_**N/A: **Bom, este aí pode acabar sendo o último capítulo, porque eu não estou muito motivada pra continuar isso daí e ninguém lê mesmo... Então, se postarem cinco reviews, eu posto o próximo capítulo. Isso em duas semanas. Senão eu não vou postar mais... Beijos._


End file.
